


do they make a balloon for this occasion?

by moosh



Series: Pepperony Week 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Menstruation, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Pepperony Week, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosh/pseuds/moosh
Summary: Pepperony Week 2019 - Day #4 - MorganMorgan gets her period for the first time. Pepper is out of town and Tony is a great father.





	do they make a balloon for this occasion?

Morgan Stark took a seat on the edge of the bathtub, running her hands through long brown hair, trying to figure out what to do. “ _ Shit. _ ” was all she could manage to say as she buried her face in her hands, wishing that she was almost anywhere else in the world right now.

Of course it happened here. Now. In the middle of the woods with her father while her mother was an ocean away. At home, in the city, she could have snuck out to the CVS around the corner and gotten what she’d needed before her father even noticed that she was gone. But no. She was here. At the lake house. Where the closest grocery store was 30 minutes away and all she had was a rolled up washcloth and a heap of embarrassment.

Not that she thought her father would freak out or think it was weird or anything, but she still didn’t want to actually  _ tell him. _

“Miss Morgan? Would you like me to place a call to your mother? She’s in between meetings right now.” FRIDAY asked, gently.

Morgan sighed and looked up at the ceiling, both loving and hating the omnipresent AI. She chewed her bottom lip for a moment, unsure what her mother could do from an office building in London, but figured it was worth a shot. “Yeah. Give her a call.”

Pepper groaned a bit when she felt her phone buzz, assuming it was yet another incessant question from her team back at the home, but was pleasantly surprised when she saw it was Morgan calling. “Hey honey, you guys make it up to the lake ok?” She asked, flipping through a stack of documents in front of her.

“Yeah. Yeah we got here like an hour ago. Um...mom? There’s - there’s something - ugh.” Morgan trailed off, still embarrassed.

Pepper could immediately sense that something was up. She set her pen down and straightened up, focusing completely on the phone call now. “Morgs? What’s wrong?”

“I - nothing - I just...I uh, I got my period.” She finally managed to say, while fiddling around nervously with a hair clip that she’d picked up at some point.

Pepper let out a sigh of relief, glad that it was nothing bad, though she desperately wished that she was home right now. Morgan had just turned 13, so it wasn’t unexpected and they’d talked all about it and what she’d need to do, but that didn’t change the fact that Morgan was in the middle of the woods with her father while Pepper was thousands of miles away. She knew that Tony would be fine, but that still didn’t mean that it was something a teenage girl wanted to discuss with her dad.

“You ok?” Pepper asked.

“Yeah. I just - I don’t have any pads or anything. I don’t know what to do. The internet said to use a washcloth so - “

“Where’s your father?”

“Outside fixing the solar panels.”

“I take it you haven’t told him?”

“No.”

“I’ll call him and tell him what’s up and make him go to the store, all right? You just hang tight.”

Morgan groaned a bit, but didn’t say anything.

“Morgan. Your father loves you and would do anything for you and I know you’re probably embarrassed, but you don’t need to be. I’m sorry that I’m not there, but he’ll take care of everything, all right? He bought me a box of tampons once like 3 weeks after I started working for him. It’ll be fine.”

Morgan smiled and chuckled. “What? Why?”

Pepper smiled, leaning back in her chair. “I honestly don’t remember what we were working on, but I was overwhelmed and he was being annoying and I told him to leave me alone for a while, but he was antsy and didn’t know what to do with himself. So I told him that since I was going to be there all night trying to fix whatever it was, he could go do my grocery shopping if he needed something to do. And I was joking but he kept asking for a list and I finally said  _ screw it _ and gave it to him. It wasn’t until like 15 minutes later that I remembered that I had tampons on the list and I was  _ horrified _ , but when he came back with everything they were there and that was that. Not a big deal.”

Morgan just shook her head. “Ok.”

“It’ll be fine Morgs. I love you. I’m sorry I’m not there.”

“Yeah.”

“You sure you’re ok? Do you have any questions or - “

“No, I’m fine, really. I just...need some supplies. And I can’t drive yet, or else I’d go get them myself. Well, I  _ can  _ drive, but I think that’s probably illegal.” 

“Very illegal. Dad will take care of it, I promise. And I’ll call you later, all right?”

“Yeah. Thanks. Just...thanks. You’re back Wednesday, right? I really wish you were here.”

“I know, baby, I know. Look, let me call your dad really quick and then I’ll call you back.”

“You don’t have to. I think I’m going to go lay down, anyway.”

“All right. Call me if you need anything.”

“Ok. Love you, mom. See you Wednesday.”

Morgan sighed as FRIDAY ended the call, desperately wanting to be anywhere but here. She stood and headed to her room where she changed into some sweatpants and crawled into bed.

Tony was busy outside readjusting their solar panels when FRIDAY informed him that Pepper was calling. “Hey babe!” He said, swiping at his watch to answer the call. “How’s the land of tea and crumpets treating ya? There was a storm last week that brought some branches down. Knocked a few of the panels around, but I’ve  _ almost _ got them fixed.”

“Great, because I need you to get into the car and go to the store and buy your daughter some pads.” Pepper stated, very matter-of-factly.

Tony stopped fussing with the bolt he’d been trying to adjust and sat up straight. “Huh. Really?”

“Yep.”

He stood up ran his hand through his hair, glancing back up at the house. “She ok?”

“She’s fine. Just embarrassed.” 

“She doesn’t need to be.”

“I know, but she’s a 13 and you’re her dad, so she is.”

“Right. Uh, so what do I need to get?” He asked, standing up and tossing his wrench back towards the tool box on the ground.

“Pads. Just, regular pads.  _ Regular _ is the size, by the way. Just regular. Well, they might have teen sizes, actually. If they do, get that. But when in doubt, I’m sure regular will be fine.”

Tony nodded as he walked towards the house. “Does she need anything else?”

Pepper chuckled. “Like what?”

  
“Oh, I don’t know. Balloons. Flowers. A cake perhaps? Party hats?” Tony teased, as he stepped up onto the porch.

Pepper shook her head and laughed. The fact that Tony was making jokes actually made her feel a lot better. He didn’t seem too freaked out about it, which was good. “I swear to god, Tony, if you get her a cake she’ll never speak to you again.” 

“Balloons though? Balloons would be fine, right? Do they make a balloon for this occasion. Or a card? Do you think we should watch _Jaws_ tonight? Cuz shark week? Is it too early to be making shark week jokes - ”

“_Tony._” Pepper said, cutting him off sternly.

“I'm kidding, Pep. _ ” _

“Just get her the pads and be done with it. Please.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve made it through 13 years without fucking up too badly, I’m sure that I can handle this particular parenting milestone just fine.”

Pepper smiled, focusing some of her attention back on the documents in front of her. She wished she was home, but she knew that Tony could handle it all. “All right. Just don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“Aye aye, captain! I love you, I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Love you too. Call me if you have any questions.”

“It’s not rocket science, Pep, which I’m also excellent at by the way, I’m sure I can figure it out.”

Thirty minutes later, Tony was standing in the lady products aisle, trying to figure it out. He’d managed to locate the  _ regular _ ones, but was now debating whether to get them with or without wings. Pepper had neglected to inform him what would be best, or that it was even an option he’d have to consider. The internet seemed divided on the issue, so there he stood, just staring. He was trying very hard not to be a useless husband and father in this moment, but he didn’t want to screw this up. He knew that Morgan was mortified already, so he didn’t want to do anything to exacerbate that any further. In the end he got one package of each, just wanting to cover all his bases. He also threw in a bottle of Motrin and a chocolate bar, because years of experience had taught him that both of those items were helpful in this situation.

When Tony entered the house again a while later it was silent, which didn’t shock him. He wandered upstairs and stood outside of Morgan’s room, unsure of what to say. After a moment he took a deep breath and knocked gently. “Goona? I’m just...going to leave everything here outside your door. And if any of it isn’t right, blame your mother.” He said with a little grin. “I’m gonna go make lunch.”

He lingered for a moment, waiting to see if he was going to get a response, which he didn’t. He turned to head back downstairs, and when he was about half way down he heard footsteps and doors opening and closing, which was going to have to be enough of a response for now. Back in the kitchen he made up a big pot of Kraft Mac & Cheese, which had become a bit of a tradition for the two of them whenever mom was out of town. And it wasn’t because Pepper was anti-junk food, even though she was at times, but because Tony was a terrible cook and it was one of about 3 things he could make that Morgan would actually eat.

He was sitting on the porch, finishing up his bowl of bright orange noodles when he finally heard Morgan in the kitchen getting her own lunch and asking FRIDAY to turn on the TV. He wandered back inside and dropped his bowl in the sink, just wanting to say  _ something _ to her. She was in the living room with her back to him watching a cooking show. “Dreaming of a father who can make you something more than boxed Mac & Cheese?” He asked, plopping down next to her on the couch.

“Always.” She replied flatly, not looking at him as she took another bite. “Um.” She sighed, finally turning to look at him. “Thanks...for the candy bar.”

“Any time, kiddo.” He smiled, still looking at the TV. There was so much that he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and tell her that she could come to him with any problems she had. He wanted to ask her if she was OK, if she had any questions. If there was anything else he could do. He didn’t want her to be embarrassed, but he wasn’t sure how to say any of that without embarrassing her further.

_ Teenagers _ , he thought, shaking his head.

He decided to just let it be though. Not make a big deal out of it, just like Pepper had said. He was content with  _ thanks for the candy bar _ , and hoped that him just being there with her was enough to convey everything else.


End file.
